The present invention relates to systems which provide automatic connection of subscriber equipment to a communications network under control of a computer at a central station. It further relates to systems wherein automatic data transmission from the subscriber equipment to the central computer follows such connection and the connection is to be automatically broken upon completion of the data transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to such equipment when the communications network is a telephone network and the subcriber's equipment is interconnected with a telephone.